Kaiba's Worst Nightmare
by InsaneBakura
Summary: Little kids take over Kaiba's mansion during his little brother's sleepover party. Absolutely crazy! Pleez read and review. Only PG-13 cuz I wasn't sure what to rate it. Pleez read!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Kaiba's Worst Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, hell, I don't own anything.  
  
This story was based on a chapter I wrote for a story that me and two of my friends are working on. They have requested that I change the names of us and our siblings. I am Marina, my sister is Laurie. My friends are Jen and her sister Lizzie, and Ari and her brother Mike. As I said before, these aren't our real names.  
Kaiba typed rapidly on his computer. He heard the creak of a door and little footsteps walking to his desk and then a "Hi big brother" from behind his desk. He knew it was his brother even though he couldn't see behind his laptop.   
  
"What is it now, Mokuba?", muttered Seto without looking up from his computer.  
  
"Well", Mokuba began, "I was wondering is these three new kids from my school could sleep over. Their names are Lizzie, Laurie and Mike."  
  
This was interesting enough that kaiba actually shut his laptop to look at his brother.  
  
"Wait, do their sisters happen to be Ari, Marina and Jen, because I know them, they're crazy!" Kaiba said. And Kaiba was right, they were crazy. Not kill-everyone-and-plunge-the-earth-into-hell crazy, but close enough. They were constantly babbling about random things, and had managed to befriend the Yugi crew, and they, of course, annoyed the hell out of Kaiba. So of course Kaiba was about to say no and not let the kids sleep over, but then he imagined the next day at school, with the three girls yapping in his ear about how he didn't let their siblings sleep over. So of course, Seto quicky changed his mind and agreed to let them sleep over, he did not want to be around those girls.  
  
"Fine Mokuba, they can come." Seto said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Good", Mokuba chorused, "Because I already invited them over, they should be here any second."  
  
And sure enough, a few seconds later three hyper kids bounded into the house. Kaiba hung his head low and began working again, he knew it was going to be a very long night.  
********************3 hours later*****************************  
  
Kaiba typed a few more words on his laptop before hearing another loud crash. "Urgggg, that sounded expensive," he murmured while attempting to type a few more words. It wasn't long before another crash was heard. "That's it, I can't work anymore tonight, I have to stop those kids before they burn this place to the ground." He slammed down the top of his laptop and began walking down to where the kids were wreaking havoc. He didn't know why the kids were acting this way, especially his brother.   
  
Actually Kaiba did know. He vaguely remembered each of them drinking two or three cups of black coffee, pouring the sugar out of the five pound bags they came in and straight into their mouths, eating several king sized chocolate bars and drinking countless cans of soda. Then Mike and Mokuba ate some more sugar while Laurie and Lizzie ran around the kitchen looking for some ice cream. He had to stop them before they destroyed everything in the house.   
  
Five crashes later Kaiba had reached the room where the four little kids were. When he saw what they had done to the room, he immediately wanted to gag each of them and tie them to a chair, but he knew that would not go over well with their strange siblings. Instead he thought he'd show a movie to calm them down. He picked up all the kids, including Mokuba, and carried them to one of the many rooms with a T.V. in it and sat them down.   
  
"We are going to watch a movie, so what do you want to watch, I have about every movie," Kaiba said, trying to hid the anger in his voice.   
  
"I wanna watch an X-rated movie," Mike screamed.   
  
Kaiba stared at Mike for a few moments before thinking of what to say. The other kids laughed hysterically.   
  
"Listen," Kaiba said with loads of anger in his voice. (He didn't feel like hiding his anger anymore.) "My X-rated movies for my viewing pleasure alone."   
  
Mokuba stared at his brother with his eyes wide open. He was very surprised his idol watched that stuff.   
  
The other kids laughed hysterically. They thought that the look on Kaiba's face was quite amusing and they also thought it was funny that he admitted something like that to a group of kiddies. They also knew that Kaiba had never had to deal with a lot of rowdy kids before and he felt pressured and confused. The kids knew they could control him. They laughed and they laughed and they laughed. The sound was deafening and rather scary.   
  
To Kaiba it was the worst thing that could ever happen. They horrible sound of their laughter echoed in his head painfully.   
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!," Kaiba screamed as he covered his ears and ran down the hall to his bedroom. Of course Kaiba's reaction caused the kids to laugh louder. Kaiba ran into his bedroom. Even though the kids were several stories below he could still hear them laughing. He dove into bed and covered his ears with a pillow trying to deafen the sound. He fell asleep this way a few moments later, he was that exhausted from trying to keep them under control.   
  
The kiddies knew Kaiba had lost. Late into the night, they began to take over the Kaiba mansion and cause havoc at every turn. The kids had won, and they knew it, and they wanted to take advantage of their recently found power. The whole time every little kid was thinking, 'Wait till Kaiba sees what we did when he wakes up, muahhaha!'  
Okies, flame it if you want, I'm a pyro anywayz. In the next chapter there will be what the kids had been doing and a random part about emus. I'm posting the next chappie soon. Please read and review. 


	2. The Aftermath Of The Night And The Fun W...

Kaiba;s Worst Nightmare Chappie 2-The Aftermath of the Night and an The Fun With E-Mail  
  
Disclaimer: Haha, for once I can say that I own, wait, what did you say, I don't own it? Oh fine,in that case, I can't say I own YuGiOh, because I don't. Happy? While I'm at it, I also don't own the Care Bears. I do however own the Emu Farm, which is coming later in chappie 3, they probably don't have emu farms in Japan, but then again, I bet they also don't have a boy with a millenium puzzle that's trying to save the earth. Then again, knowing this crazy world, they might. Never mind then, on with the story.  
Seto awoke the next morning curled in a ball on his bed with a pillow over his head. "AHHHHH!!!", was the first word from his mouth, followed by the sentence, "My head!! It feels like someone smashed it with a lead brick!!! Ooohh..." Yes, Seto was in pain, and he knew he was going to have even more of a headache when he saw what the kids had done during the night. He couldn't hear the kids anywhere and he hoped they were asleep, but he was about to find out the definitely were awake, and had been the whole night, wreaking havoc everywhere they went.   
  
Seto stood up shakily and walked out of the room only to hear the sound of a motor behind him. "Now what could that be," Seto said to himself as turned around. He looked back into the bedroom where the noise was coming from and saw a helicopter hovering outside the window. Seto stared at the helicopter for a few seconds before recognizing the helicopter and its pilot, who was waving at him with a big smile across her face. It was HIS helicopter and the pilot was no other that Lizzie. How did Lizzie find out how to fly a helicopter, we may never know, the point is, she did.   
  
Lizzie waved happily at Seto, but Seto was not so happy. "Get down!!", Seto yelled pointing at the ground. But Lizzie just kept smiling, shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, "Sorry, I can't hear you." Seto grew even redder in the face and point angrily at the ground. But of course, Lizzie couldn't understand was he was trying to say, not that she cared , and flew off.   
  
Seto watched the helicopter fly over the parking lot and suddenly, the helicopter dove towards the ground and Seto, who was very worried about the fate of his helicopter, ran to the window and pressed his face against the glass. He watched it go faster and faster to the ground, then suddenly slow down and make a perfect landing. Lizzie hopped out and ran to the entrance to the mansion, she was coming back inside to do who knows what. While watching her waltz back in, he saw his enormous stretch limo crash into a lamppost. Seto shuddered at the crash. He then saw the driver exit the car. It was Mike, who although he had experience driving cars (which he hijacked from the church parking lot), the stretch limo was so long, he wasn't quite able to control it as well, which is mainly why he crashed. The other reason he crashed is he wanted to see what would happen. Mike skipped happily along, following Lizzie into the house.   
  
Now of course, Seto wondered where Mokuba could be. He was about to find out. Seto walked into the hall and turned to the right. Suddenly, the sound of a motor came from directly behind him.  
  
"Help me big brother!" Seto heard as he turned around. Behind him was Mokuba riding his motorcycle down the hall. "I don't know how to stop", cried Mokuba as he came speeding towards his brother. Seto screamed like a little girl as the motorcycle zoomed closer towards him. Seto stuck out his hand and grabbed onto the motorcycle's handle bar hoping he could slow it down slightly and step on the break for Mokuba, but he had no such luck. Seto, being the genius that he was should have realized that even he wasn't strong enough to stop a motorcycle that was going that fast. The motorcycle continued to go dragging Seto along.   
  
Of course, halls have to end somewhere don't they? Mokuba and Seto knew this and screamed as they crashed into the wall. The good side to this story is that the wall stopped the motorcycle and Seto and Mokuba remained relatively unharmed. The wall however was definitely injured and would need to see a doctor (a.k.a. Seto's checkbook).  
  
"Wowwees, that was fun, see ya big brother!" Mokuba said as he ran down the hall to go meet with his friends. Seto stood there for a second. He didn't have that many more vehicles and he didn't see anymore in use, which Seto thought was definitely a good thing. But that left a question, where was Laurie? Seto heard another loud rumbling in the room behind him. He quickly ducked and covered his head. The he heard the rumbling end in a little 'wooh' sound, and Seto realized, someone was snoring. He turned to the room behind him where he kept one of his many laptops and he saw Laurie sleeping on the floor in there too.   
  
He went in and checked on his computer. He looked at the screen and was very surprised to see that he had about100 messages in his mailbox. He quickly sat down in the chair and opened up his mailbox and saw that all the messages were from his high level employees and main customers. He quickly read one to see what was going on, he hoped nothing in the company had gone wrong, like malfunctioning machinery or a worker strike. He read one letter, inside it said:  
  
Mr.Kaiba,  
  
I never knew you did such things, and frankly I didn't want to know. I also would like to say that I that I am not in need of your services and I don't believe I ever would be. I would also like to say that I don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me and I think it's rather unprofessional that you would want to have such relationships with your employees. I am however, willing to forget the past letter you sent me, just don't ever mention these things again. Ever.  
  
- Mr. Toko   
  
"What the hell?" Seto thought to himself. He read a few of the others, they all said about the same thing. "What do they think I sent them?" He asked himself. He looked at the sleeping kid and realized she had sent the letter. He went to his outbox folder to see the message "he" wrote. He found it, it was titled "Some business news". He quickly opened it and read it. It said:  
  
I have never told you this before, but I think you have a right to know and possibly become one of my new customers. For a while now, I have been a part time male prostitute for men only. I was hoping you would become one of my customers because I have found that I am extremely attracted to you, I would even offer my excellent services for free ^_~. So, I if you want me (which I know you do) just e-mail me back and I'll make sure you become one of my top priority customers.  
-Love, Seto Kaiba ^_~  
Seto was very shocked that all his employees that had received the letter actually believed he wrote it. He quickly forwarded a message to all a letter saying that it was a joke and he didn't write the letter to all the employees that had been disturbed by his offer. Then Seto noticed that one of the e-mails from a main customer had a different title than all the others, the title was a little smiling emoticon. Seto opened the letter and read it quickly, hoping the letter did not say what he thought it would. Oh, but did it. It said:  
  
Dear Mr. Kaiba,  
I got your letter and I am pleased to say I accept your offer and I would enjoy your services ASAP! I also have been admiring you for a long time ^_~ and think your totally hot. So, if you could give me a call, I'd love to become a main customer. I see ya later.   
- You know who ^_~  
  
Seto knew he was going to have a hard time breaking the news to that employee, but he had more important things to do first, like kill Laurie. He spun around in his swivel chair to see Laurie and the three other munchkins giggling. "You won't be giggling for long", Seto yelled as he tried to get up off the chair, but he couldn't.   
  
Seto was right the kids wouldn't be giggling for long, now they were laughing hysterically. Laurie laughed the loudest and said, "You should really look before you sit, I put super sticky glue on that chair before came in, I was only pretending to sleep, now you can't get us!"   
  
"Oh yes I can", Seto protested, "I just have to take off my pants!" Seto quickly wriggled out of his pants, which only caused the kids to laugh harder because Seto was not only in his boxers, but they were Care Bear boxers at that. Seto got really mad now. Despite his boxers, he began to chase the kids through out the house. While running through the halls he noticed every room with a television in it had one of Seto's MANY X-rated videos playing with the volume way up (courtesy of Mike). Also, as he ran through the kitchen he couldn't help but notice the one inch thick layer of sticky goo covering the floor (courtesy of Laurie and Lizzie, it's made of ice cream, sugar and soda) as well as all but 5 of his expensive decorations smashed on the floor (courtesy of a high Mokuba) and as he ran past room where he kept all the alcohol, he noticed a good percentage was missing (courtesy of all the kids, plus about 10 hobos, 5 college students, 2 camels, 14 lawyers, as well as a few other random people that the kids invited to join the party. All these other character are probably still in the mansion passed out somewhere.) As the ran Seto tripped over a drunk camel and 2 hobos, but he kept chasing the kids all the way out of his house.   
  
They ran down the street, getting many stares. Most of the stares were directed at Seto, because he was chasing 4 "innocent" little kids in Care Bear boxers. The kept running through the streets until the kids ran into an emu farm, full of emus with deranged looks in their eyes. Seto stopped for a second and took a deep breath before continuing to chase the kids and entered the emu farm.   
What will happen in the emu farm? What will the siblings think? What is Seto gonna do about the hobos, lawyers, college students and camels? Find out lat r. Now, click the pretty little purple button at the bottom left of the screen and review, thankies ^_^! 


	3. The Problems With Emus and Drunks

*Kaiba's Worst Nightmare Chapter 3- The Problems With Emus and Drunks*   
  
Disclaimer: I own the emus, but I don't own YuGiOh, I also don't own some of the characters, they own themselves because they are actual people I put in the story. Fun. Also, I would like you to review and suggest things if you want. If I use your suggestions, I'll give ya credit and all, ya can e-mail me or give me suggestions in the review. Well, on to the story.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
Kaiba chased all the siblings through the emu farm. There were so many emus though, you could barely see the kids, let alone move. The kiddies also had an unfair advantage, they were very short. They could easily run under the legs of the emus and fit through the tight spaces between the giant birds. Kaiba, on the other hand, was very tall and definitely could not fit under the emus. To get through the tight mass of emus, he would have to push the emus out of the way. He found the most efficient way to move the emus was to jab his elbow into the birds, causing the birds to honk loudly.   
  
Most emus, when jabbed with Seto's elbow, would become frightened and run away, but a few would get pissed and begin chasing after him, often pecking on the head. In fact, as Seto continued chasing the four malicious little kiddies, he jabbed one extremely spazzy emu by mistake. When this particular emu was jabbed he instantly tackled the poor CEO to the ground. The emu then continued to beat up Kaiba by scratching him with his feet and pecking him on the head. When the emu got bored with Seto and went away, Seto immediately sprung back up to his feet to begin chasing the kids again.  
  
Seto was having a hard time finding the kids in the emu crowd. As they ran, he could barely tell the emus from the kiddies. He began to judge what was an emu and what was a kid from what was wearing clothes. Using this technique he quickly was able to spot the kids. Seto grabbed a feed bag off the ground while they were running and as soon as he caught up with the kids he was able to catch them in the bag. He tied a knot at the top of the bag and swung it over his shoulder. Then he happily skipped out of the emu farm (although on the way out he met with some vengeful emus, but he did make it out).  
  
Of course, while Seto was skipping through the street in his Care Bear boxers carrying a large feed sack full of kids over his shoulder ( O_O wowwees, not there's a sight!) Yugi, Ari, Jen, and Marina (me) were also walking in the part of the town closest to the emu farm.  
  
"Oh my god, I just thought of the craziest thing", Jen said enthusiastically.  
  
"What?" Everyone said, Marina and Ari said it hyperly and enthusiastically, Yugi, on the other hand, was not so curious, he was always a little afraid to hear what they were thinking, sometimes it was a little random for his liking.  
  
"Well", Jen continued, "What if hamsters are taking over the world."  
  
"We already had this conversation", Yugi commented nervously, wanting to avoid any continuation of the subject.  
  
"Yugi's right Jen", Ari commented, "We already had this conversation, and we already agreed it's impossible."  
  
"I'm sure that's what all the hamsters want you to think, what if it actually happens?" Jen asked.  
  
"Well if it does, we'll just put their leader in the microwave, that make's them pop," Marina said. This of course made Yugi cringe a little.  
  
"Can we please get of the subject?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Okay", Jen said, "In that case, I have a different question, what the hell is Kaiba doing?"  
  
Yugi, Ari, Jen and Marina all stared at Kaiba who was now in the process of buying a metal bat. They all ran over to see Kaiba. Marina then asked the question everyone was seeking the answer to, which was "Kaiba, what the hell is wrong with you, and what's in that bag?"  
  
Kaiba hated the girls, he hated Yugi too, but because he had finally captured the munchkins he decided to answer them. "Nothing's wrong." Kaiba said.  
  
"Something's definitely wrong, you're wearing Care Bear boxers and carrying a metal bat and a bag full of who knows what", Ari said.  
  
Suddenly, there were a few muffled cries from the bag, which was now wiggling violently. Kaiba threw the bag at his feet and began smacking it with his metal bat until it stopped moving and the fell silent. All the girls suddenly realized what was in the bag and they weren't sure whether they should scold him or whether they should thank him. In the end, they decided they should at least try to see if their siblings were okay, otherwise they might get grounded. They quickly opened the bag and dumped the bodies out. But they were all shocked to see that their siblings weren't in the bag, instead of their siblings, there were 4 emus, each wearing their siblings clothes.  
  
"Umm, Seto, why is this emu wearing my sister's clothes?" Marina asked. Seto stared for a while before replying.  
  
"Well", he began, "while I was in the emu farm I was having a hard time telling the difference between emu and kid, so I followed what was wearing clothes. I guess while that big emu beat me up, they dressed up the emus so I'd follow them instead."  
  
They all stared at the emus before another thought came to mind. Everyone's eyes grew big as they asked themselves, "If these emus are wearing the kiddies' clothes, what are the kiddies wearing?"   
  
After that scary thought they heard giggling and I few muffled gasps and some "oh my god"s coming from behind them. They turned around and saw the 4 munchkins running through the streets, nakie and laughing hysterically. Seto was about to go chasing them when he felt 3 people restraining him.  
  
"Normally", Ari began, "We are enemies, you and us 4 (Ari, Marina, Jen and Yugi), but under these circumstances, I believe we need to work together to catch these kids. Besides, it's your fault they're loose, so it's not like you deserve to say you can do it yourself."  
  
"Fine", Seto agreed, "So, what's the plan?".....  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion, the drunken camels, hobos, lawyers, college students and the other random people began to come out of their drunken state with huge hangovers. All but 3 hobos, 2 college students, both camels, a real estate agent and radio personality went home. These 7 people and two camels decided that while they were already in Kaiba's house they would have a little bit of fun. They also had big plans. Some of them had revenge plans because Seto had kicked them on the way out, and others had plans to take everything and be rich, but most of them just wanted to have fun destroying the place (and drink the rest of the alcohol). This is gonna be fun.....  
So, Seto's twice as screwed as before. He had the kids destroying the house while he was there and now he has strangers and camels destroying it when he's out. Also, he has 4 nakie kids, 3 crazie siblings and one annoying short rival to deal with, all while running around in Care Bear boxers. Yes, Seto is in hell, but what will happen next. More coming soon.!!!  
  
__***************^^^^******************** End of Chappie********^^^^***************^^^^^^^********______  
  
Okies, end of chappie. So review, now, even if ya want to say it sucked. Also, someone asked, "Why Kaiba?". Well the answer is as I said before, this was part of a longer story me and a few of my friends were writing together. I took one of the chapters I wrote myself and turned it into this story. In the bigger story, it makes more sense and it could really only happen to Kaiba, besides, he's the only one with a younger sibling. Also, I love Kaiba (he's mine, so there, hehe), so I wanted him to be the main character. Okies. Review, now, this is an obligation. Okies, bye! ^_^ 


	4. Get Some Clothes On!

Kaiba's Worst Nightmare-Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the care bears ort anything. If I did I'd have all the pixie stix I could eat, I don't own pixie stix either -_-…..  
  
I'm so sorry everyone for not updating. A combination of laziness and being busy. *huggles* please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okies, onto the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what's the plan?".....  
  
Kaiba stared at the three girls and Yugi, none of them said a word.  
  
"Well?" Kaiba asked, beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Well", Marina started, "we figured you would have a plan, you are the smartest after all."  
  
It only took Kaiba a few moments to realize that this little talk was going nowhere fast, so he resorted to his original plan, chase them. He quickly broke tore away from the rest of the group and went after the four nude children. In the end, all he succeeded in doing was losing more of his clothes (Kaiba fangirls :*drool*). His cape had gotten caught on a stop sign and he had to take off his shoes, which we definitely not made for running. And so, Seto was left in a black satin shirt, care bear boxers, and socks. Kaiba returned to the group after the four kids had out run him and he needed to rest.  
  
"We told you that your plan wouldn't work." Yugi said with a huge grin on his face, which only pissed off Kaiba more.  
  
"Fine, I'd like to see you guys think of a better plan." Kaiba said and sat down on the street curb. The others soon sat down with him, deep in thought…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Kaiba mansion, the three hobos, two college students, 2 camels, real estate agent and the radio personality were each planning on what they would do. The hobos immediately ran to Seto's liquor cabinet where they found countless bottles of expensive beer, wine, vodka and other alcohol. The hobos quickly locked themselves in and proceeded in drinking as many bottles as they could before passing out. The camels went to one of Seto's many TV room's and watched the porn that the kids had put on each TV the night before. The radio personality soon joined the camels. The real estate agent walked around the mansion, eyeing valiables that Seto owned, pocketing one or two every now and then. The two college students had other plans though. They had each found a huge supply of silly string, complements of Mokuba Kaiba. Each armed with every color of silly string imaginable, they marched through the house making sure that no part of the house was left uncovered by the sticky stuff.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five minutes later and the four kids where still running around the street in circles. Almost all the pedestrians had run into nearby shops and locked the doors to get away from the children. Eventually, someone did call the police, who came, decided they weren't a threat and went into a nearby doughnut shop.  
  
During this time, the group had failed to accomplish anything. Well actually, they had accomplished a lot. Seto had found out that his favorite care bear was blue (O_o), Marina had discovered a new way to eat sugar, Ari and Jen had found out that boredom and frustration can make you want to sing, which they were doing, and Yugi had found out a fancy new way to tie his shoes. Unfortunately, these accomplishments had not helped them decide on a plan.  
  
"Aha!" Exclamed Seto very proudly, "I know! We know that when you come down from a sugar high, you aren't hyper anymore, meaning they'll be easy to catch then. It'll wear off in a few hours if we don't let them have anymore sugar! All we have to do is get their clothes on, they, we can just keep them away from sugar till they calm down!"  
  
"And how do we get their clothes on?" The other asked.  
  
"Simple, we put bait, in this case, it will be sugar, 'cause that's what they would like right now. When they go for the bait, we each grab our own sibling and Yugi runs around and dresses them!"  
  
Immediately, everyone went to work. Seto bought quite a large amount of sugar from a nearby store and set up a pile of it in the street. Yugi grabbed the siblings' clothes and hid near the sugar pile. Everyone then hid near the sugar pile and waited for their siblings to see the sugar in the road.   
  
It happened almost instantly. The kids ran towards the sugar and sat down along the edge of the pile, beginning to scoop some into their mouths. At the same time, the group ran out and grabbed their siblings. Yugi ran around as fast as he could, dressing each child in clothes, though he often put the wrong clothes on the wrong child. Dressing the kids was a very difficult job. They kicked and bit and struggled quite a bit. The sibling could barely hold on and Yugi was kicked in the face quite a few times, causing him to cry a little. All were relieved when they could finally let the kids go.They watched as the kids ran off down the street.  
  
"Uh oh..", Yugi said, seeing the direction they were going. They others quickly asked what had worried him.  
  
"There is a huge Domino sugar factory down that road." Yugi said wide eyed. Everyone knew they had to stop the kids from entering the factory, no matter what. Seto quickly dialed the number for his personal limo while the others, not wanting to wait for Seto's limp to show, quickly took off down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, that sucked, I know. You can tell me in the reviews, if I haven't lost all my reviewers *sniffle* well, review please. Thank you. I'll update sooner next time I promise. I'm actually gonna start my new story now, because I think I have waited long enough now. Bye y'all ^_^ 


End file.
